Vessel intervention procedures often comprise the task to position a device inside the vessel prior to further steps. For example, stents may have to be positioned inside the vessel prior to deployment. As another example, in percutaneous aortic valve replacement interventions (PAV replacement), the implantable device, in other words an artificial heart valve replacement, is positioned, for example, under fluoroscopy prior to deployment. In the PAV, to achieve this positioning, a super aortic angiography with contrast agent is performed in order to determine the optimal projection for PAV deployment. For example, a frame is manually selected, stored and subsequently used as pre-implant reference image. But is has been shown that the cardiologist or cardiac surgeon, or in case of other vessel interventions a surgeon or other clinical staff member, constantly has to mentally merge the information from the reference image with fluoro images acquired during the intervention, in other words with the live fluoro images. This mental process is prone to error and makes positioning a delicate and tiring operation. As an additional disadvantage, the breathing and heart beating motions make this mental merging operation more complex. Thus, the manually required reference image is only of certain support, because the cardiologist or cardiac surgeon, for example, has to connect the information from the reference image with fluoro images taking live during the operation procedure using his imagination.